pwfandomcom-20200216-history
Novihbeos
The Novihbeos are a race of sentient blob-like creatures. They are very peaceful until provoked. Novihbeans have a wide range of motion and can survive large drops, however their combat skills are nearly non-existent. As a result, when there is a possibility of a hostile situation machines are used to augment their abilities. The Novihbeos were created and drawn by Metroid48. General Information Terminology :A simple but clear distinction must be made with naming: * Novihbeos - The name of this army * Novihbean - Any creature a part of this army Machinery :The Novihbeans rely on many kinds of machines throughout combat situations *Stations - These machines are operated by a Novihbean to build structures, weaponry, and other machines. *Infantry - A suit with moderate armor most often seen operating a shotgun. These are used for combat when speed is not a factor. *Fliers - A small aircraft with a frontal laser. Heavy armor, as only a direct hit to its pilot or the engine will result in failure. The weaponry is not as powerful (even at close range) as the shotgun, but the flier's speed more than makes up for it. A flier can be used to punch right through a wall or shred through other troops. *Blocks - As Novihbeans do not have limbs, they are capable of but dislike carrying blocks. Station-produced blocks are capable of hovering, allowing them to detach on command to be reused elsewhere. They will autonomously fly around to find a good deployment location. *Doors - The door is a angled sphere prior to deployment. It will also autonomously fly to a destination before deploying, at which point its mass is revealed to mainly be in two folded beams. These will puncture through two nearby walls and lock into place, never to be dislodged. Physiology :The Novihbeans are fairly adaptable creatures. Their blood is, surprisingly, acidic and very corrosive. They do not breath and run on stored energy, often gotten from their machines or by chewing on any resource (often during the start of a round when they dig their way out). As a result they can survive under water. :Novihbeans do not have any limbs. This makes them incapable of operating weaponry or of swimming. They do have mouths, letting them bite in close combat. In addition they are capable of sticking to any surface and of jumping by shifting their mass. :When idle Novihbeans will grow. Once large enough they can divide into two Novihbeans, which is their only method of reproduction. :Novihbeans understand English but are not capable of making such articulated sounds, though they can communicate with each other vocally. As a result all of their machines come with a translator which utilizes a holographic display to show results. Gameplay In the Beginning... :...there was a rocket. Hurtling towards the ground, it would embed itself up to 20 feet underground before ejecting a station from the engine exhaust. While the station straightens out and begins hovering, the four Novihbeans contained in the rocket begin to dig themselves out. :Often times the first priority of any Novihbeo establishment is to produce at least one flier for scouting purposes. Once this is done they begin to construct stations, defensive measures, and reproduce. :The flier is essential as it is extremely fast and has mounted laser weaponry, making it ideal to assess the surroundings. Combat :The Novihbeans dominate the skies. They are aware of this, as with a few fliers they can keep situations under control. With long range precision and speed, fliers are the natural choice for most combat. :However, this does not automatically make them successful at raids. Their infantry is best at short range combat, while their fliers could have a lot of trouble turning in tight spaces. As a result, the creation and transport of infantry often slows down assaults. :The Novihbeans sometimes will construct more rockets and get into them. Not only does this allow them to bomb bases and release troops inside, but it allows for the creation of more settlements even if the target area is defended. Death :Upon death Novihbeans release acid blood. It is corrosive and, while not always deadly, will usually eat through any armor (without army it will burn all skin off). :Novihbeans are not capable of healing their wounds. While they could divide, if slowly bleeding, the wound will still carry over to one of the new Novihbeans and be fatal. Appearances Matches *Pw_triple_assault 2 versus 2 - Metroid48 & Carnage vs. Octyl and The Collective Mind Modded Matches *Gentleman's Sandbox - Participant from pages 1 - 5 *The City is at War Category:Armies Category:Future Category:Amorphous